FRAGMENTOS
by Tathuhime
Summary: Fragmentos de pequeñas situaciones entre los protagonistas de Naruto. Especialmente, SakuSasu
1. Fragmento 1

**Fragmento 1**

* * *

><p><em>SakuIno<em>

* * *

><p>-No es que no me importe. – Contesto - es que, hay veces en que me siento tan abrumada que prefiero alejarme.<p>

-Siempre es lo mismo; huyes y te alejas de los problemas. – Le reprocho- Eres incapaz de afrontar las dificultades.

-Eso es injusto. – Se defendió- Claro que se afrontarlas… - hizo una pausa para desviar la mirada- pero hay ocasiones en que se me hace imposible… así que prefiero simplemente alejarme y esperar a que todo se calme.

-Con esa actitud no lograras nada.

-Prefiero eso, a tener que dar explicaciones… no soy así. – la miro enfadada.

Hubo una larga pausa, mientras ellas se miraban. Cada una estudiando a la otra.

-Yo moriría por tener a un hombre como él a mi lado. – dijo al fin.

-¡Yo también! - exclamo, sorprendida.- sabes que moriría por él. Lo amo. Él lo sabe. Yo lo sé.

-Pero eso no es excusa para que te escondas cuando se presentan los inconvenientes.

-¡Dios!, que te ha dado a ti de venir a darme sermones. – Estaba bastante estresada- búscate una vida, y deja la mia en paz. – y se alejo.

-Soy tu amiga y por eso te digo esto, estúpida. - susurro al viento.


	2. Fragmento 2

**Fragmento 2**

* * *

><p><em>SakuSasu<em>

* * *

><p>-¿Te he dicho cuanto te quiero?<p>

-Déjame pensarlo. – lo medito unos segundos - si, lo has hecho. Pero siempre es agradable volverlo a escuchar. – le brindo una cándida sonrisa.

-Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. ¡Te quiero! – y le beso en los labios.

Tras varios segundas.

-Wow. Eso está mucho mejor. – Le brindo una sonrisa coqueta – deberías de hacerlo con más frecuencia.

-No sé, tal vez si yo recibiera la misma atención de mi prometido. – devolviéndole la sonrisa coqueta.

-¡Oh!, ¿es que acaso ese prometido tuyo no te demuestra cuanto te quiere? – pregunto bastante interesado.

-No. Es un arrogante y orgulloso. – le contesto muy seria – aunque… me es irresistible. – agrego con ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué tiene de irresistible? – pregunto en tono juguetón.

-Creo que no debería de decírtelo.

-¡Oh, vamos! Juro solemnemente no decirle a nadie. – poniendo su mano derecha en el corazón.

Ella lo estudio con la mirada detenidamente, y poco a poco una perversa sonrisa apareció en su bonito rostro.

-¿Por qué mejor no, prometido mío, te lo demuestro?


	3. Fragmento 3

**Fragmento 3**

* * *

><p><em>TemaShika<em>

* * *

><p>-Si pudiera pedir un deseo, ¿Qué pedirías?<p>

-¿Solo uno?

-Si, solo uno.

-¿No importa que sea?

-No, no importa.

-¿Y si pidiera más deseos?

-No, no se puede.

-Mmm… así que… ¿solo uno?

-Caray, que si, solo uno… el más importante para ti.

-La verdad no sé. Tendría que meditarlo. Ver los pros y los contras.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan pragmático?

-¿Qué?, ¿esperas que conteste ahora mismo?

-Pues sí, es una pregunta muy sencilla.

-No, no lo es.

-Si, lo es. Solo tienes que decir lo que más quieres, lo que deseas con todo tu corazón.

-Pero, ¿y si son muchas cosas?

-No seas avaro. Debe de haber algo que desees.

-Veras, hay muchas cosas que deseo.

-Pero ahora, justo ahora, ¿que deseas?

-No voy a malgastar mi deseo deseando algo que puedo tener sin necesidad de gastar mi deseo.

-¿Ah?

-¡Ya se!

-¿Qué? ¿Al fin sabes que es lo que más deseas?

-Sip

-¿Y, me harías el honor de compartirlo conmigo?

-No seas sarcástica. Y si, te lo diré.

-Estoy esperando.

-Ya. Cálmate que con esa actitud no vas a lograr que te lo diga.

-¡Oh, vamos!, dime que es lo que más deseas.

-Lo pensé detenidamente, y llegue a la conclusión de que la única manera de lograr todos mis deseos es desear…

-¿Desear?... Vamos, suéltalo… No me dejas en la incertidumbre.

-Ok. Ok. No te alteres… lo que más deseo es… a ti.

-¿Ah?

-Bueno, me preguntaste que era lo que más deseaba. Y yo deseo muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo deseo un beso tuyo… pero más adelante deseo que seas mi esposa… también, deseo formar una familia contigo… así que deseándote a ti, simplifico las cosas y logro todos mis deseos.

-Idiota.


	4. Fragmento 4

**Fragmento 4**

* * *

><p><em>SakuSasu<em>

* * *

><p>-Maldito cretino, estúpido, petulante y egocéntrico con delirios de grandeza. – pensaba mientras se alejaba de la oficina de su jefe. – no he conocido ser tan arrogante como el idiota sentado en esa oficina.- se decía, mientras miraba la oficina de la que acaba de salir.<p>

Y de pronto esta se abrió dejando ver al "maldito cretino, estúpido, petulante y egocéntrico con delirios de grandeza" más sexy del mundo. Porque, oh Dios, ese hombre era tan atractivo y varonil… y tan arrogante.

Suspiro. Con todo el dinero que poseía y su magnífico ingenio e inteligencia, debería ser el hombre perfecto; pero, como todos, no estaba ausente de aquellos defectos, y los de el eran de lo peor… egocéntrico, arrogante (sumamente arrogante), sarcástico, mujeriego, sexy, irresistible, extremadamente atractivo… sacudió la cabeza, debería de dejar de pensar eso de un hombre que ni la determinaba, y si llegaba a hacerlo era para castigarla por un pequeño error. Machista ególatra. Era su primer error en seis meses, y el idiota la regaña como si fuera su padre. Maldito desgraciado.


	5. Fragmento 5

**Fragmento 5**

* * *

><p><em>SasuSaku<em>

* * *

><p>Bonita. Su nueva y pequeña empleada era muy bonita. Aunque, bueno, no era tan nueva... No podía creer que llevara trabajando para él seis meses y el no se hubiese dado por aludido. Pero, claro, eso iba a cambiar.<p>

Abriendo la puerta de su oficina, con lo primero que se topo fue con la mirada de su pequeña empleada. Una mirada recriminatoria. Y no era para menos, le habia hablado en tono muy paternalista, casi regañándola por un pequeño error.

Pero es que se veía tan bonita hay parada con el ceño fruncido delante de él, que se pregunto cómo se vería furiosa… y valió la pena. Esa adorable joven era puro fuego… y que Dios lo perdonara, pero a la mierda con el reglamento de la oficina; uno, que ciertamente, habia elaborado él.

Dirigiéndose a su empleada, la interceptó de camino al ascensor. La muy astuta quiso pasarlo de largo sin prestarle atención. Gran error, ya que a él nadie lo ignoraba.

-Tanto genio a ese pequeño cuerpecito le hará daño. - comento con una sonrisa.

-¿Disculpe? – desconcertada.

-Lleva acribillándome con la mirada desde que salió de mi oficina. – aun con la sonrisa adornando su masculino rostro. Una sonrisa de depredador.

-¡Oh! ¿Enserio? No lo habia notado, cuanto lo siento. - tenía un leve tono sarcástico que no paso desapercibido.

-No era un reclamo, solo una afirmación.

-De igual modo lo siento. – y seguía con ese tono.

-Bueno, ya que se disculpa tanto, ¿Por qué no mejor lo arreglamos yendo a cenar?

-Lo siento, no suelo salir con mis jefes. – fue cortante.

-Piensa rechazarme de forma tan severa. – su sonrisa se amplio y los ojos azules le brillaron. – le está haciendo un gran daño a mi ego.

-Tranquilo… lo superara.

Soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-Con carácter y bonita. Muy buena combinación.


	6. Fragmento 6

**Fragmento 6**

* * *

><p><em>TenNeji<em>

* * *

><p>Estúpida. Y mil veces estúpida. Eso era lo que era por ser tan tonta y creer en la palabra del imbécil de su novio. No era la primera vez que el muy idiota prometía algo y la dejaba estancada.<p>

Huy, lo odiaba. ¿Cuánto lo odiaba en este momento?, no tenía la menor idea, pero eran cosas como están que la hacían preguntarse cómo podía andar con un cerdo insensible y egoísta.

De repente una suave melodía comenzó a sonar y, distraídamente, reconoció el sonido como la melodía de su celular. Al ver el tan reconocido número hizo cara de hastió y contesto tras varios segundos.

-Aló – unos segundos en silencio. – sí, estoy aquí. Gracias por avisarme de antemano que no podías venir. – sarcástica. – no, claro que no estoy de mal humor. – ahora era más que irónica. – porque, dime ¿acaso hay razón de que este furiosa? - cara de fastidio. – me importa una mierda lo que tengas o no tengas que hacer. Una simple llamada avisando de tu falta de tiempo me hubiese ahorrada la molestia de venir hasta aquí para nada. – ceño fruncido. – ¡vete al infierno, maldito infeliz! – y colgó.

Y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla derecha. Y una más y otra. Ahora su cara estaba inundada por las lágrimas…

¿Por qué estaba llorando?, pues por el hecho de que sabía que mañana lo volvería a esperar, y al día siguiente y todos los días que hiciesen falta. Porque el amor, ya no era amor; era una obsesión que la trastornaba y la volvía masoquista. Porque dolía, y a ella le gustaba ese dolor, al fin de cuentas.


	7. Fragmento 7

**Fragmento 7**

* * *

><p><em>SasuSaku<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dios, te lo ruego. Te suplico que por favor te olvides de nosotros.<em>

Eso era lo que pensaba el hombre acostado en la cama, mientras miraba a la mujer que aun dormía entre las sabanas blancas de la amplia cama.

Y, si fuera una buena persona, la dejaría ir, pero el problema era que no era una buena persona.

La amaba. La amaba tanto que a veces le dolía… pero tanto amor y era incapaz de hacerla feliz. Era cobarde, era un maldito cobarde por hacerle esto… pero, diablos que quería hacerlo, quería votar todo al infierno y quedarse por siempre con ella. Perderse en su cuerpo, en sus brazos y su aroma. Verla dormir y despertar. Llorar y reír. Todo estando juntos… pero era su pecado.

Él no era libre y, ya que a ella no le importaba, a él tampoco le importaba.


	8. Fragmento 8

**Fragmento 8**

* * *

><p><em>NaruHina<em>

* * *

><p>-Vale, estoy enamorada de ti<p>

-¿Y porque nunca me lo dijiste?

-¿Es que acaso ahora importa?

-…

-…

-No, supongo que ahora ya no importa. Pero…

-Pero nada. Cada uno tomo sus decisiones… yo decidí callar, y tú… bueno, tú tomaste tus propias decisiones… Es así de simple.

-¡No es simple, maldita sea!

-…

-Si me lo hubiese dicho, las cosas serian diferentes.

-Pero no lo hice. Y no voy a lamentarlo ahora que es inútil.

-Arruinaste tantas cosas.

-Y tú no hiciste nada para impedírmelo, ¿o sí?

-…

-…

-Es cierto… pero es que yo no sabía que tú estabas enamorada de mí…

-…

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

-…

-…

-Vale.

-No piensas decir nada más.

-¿Qué esperas que diga?... ya lo dijimos, no importa.

-Eres tan insensible… antes no eras así.

-Lo siento, la gente cambia… es parte del proceso de crecer.

-…

-…

-¿Eres feliz?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué si eres feliz?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Solo contesta, maldición.

-No, no soy feliz… desde hace tiempo me acostumbre a no serlo.

-…

-…

-Tú y yo... podríamos amarnos…

-Pero no lo haremos.


	9. Fragmento 9

**Fragmento 9**

* * *

><p><em>SakuSasu<em>

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde estabas?<p>

-Por ahí.

-¿Con quién estabas por ahí?

-…

-No piensas contestarme.

-No piensas dejarme en paz.

-Apestas a perfume de mujer.

-¡Ah! Entonces ya sabrás donde y con quien estaba.

* * *

><p><em>Porque verla llorar la hacia preciosa.<em>

* * *

><p>-¿Ya no me amas?<p>

-Sabes que te amo.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué siempre me haces esto?

-Ya lo sabes, no hay necesidad de que te lo diga.

* * *

><p><em>Porque los recuerdos nunca se van y el dolor se queda entre nosotros<em>

* * *

><p>-Me cansé, ¿sabes? Desde ahora solo mantente alejado. Y, para facilitarnos las cosas, podrías irte al infierno.<p>

-¿Qué harías sin mí, si me fuera al infierno?

-Sería feliz.

* * *

><p><em>Porque nunca supimos perdonar<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>La ultima parte no es mía, lo recordé de un fic que leí (no recuerdo el nombre ni la autora, pero se que lo leí en algún lado y me marco tanto que aun la recuerdo... o mas o menos)<em>**


	10. Fragmento 10

**Fragmento 10**

* * *

><p><em>InoSai<em>

* * *

><p>-¿Amor?<p>

-Si, amor.

-¿Me estas preguntando que es el amor?

-Si.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque tú, ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta a mí?

-¿La verdad?

-…

-No lo sé.


End file.
